my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yakedo Kaisei
Yakedo Kaisei (回生 火傷 Kaisei Yakedo) is a Villain, doing whatever he wants, as long as it makes him money. He is the older half-brother of Mirai and Zenji Kaisei, and the firstborn son of pro Hero Yuso Kaisei. He is also known by his Villain name, Mercenary '(傭兵 ''Yōhei). Appearance Yakedo is a relatively tall man with dark brown hair, light skin, and pale orange eyes. He has multiple scars, two going across his left eyes, and one on his right cheek going down to his chin. He dresses in mostly black. He wears a coat with a popped collar, fingerless gloves, pants, and combat boots. He also wears a red cloth on his left arm. He is often seen carrying a brown bag, which he uses to carry several personal items. Personality Despite being a Villain, Yakedo doesn't partake very often in villainous activity. He doesn't intentionally try to hurt civilians and has rarely ever killed. He will take individuals hostage if it's beneficial to him, but he never has the intention of harming them. He will do anything that's monetarily beneficial to him, such as teaming up with villainous organizations, and then selling them out to their competitors. As such, that's where he received his Villain name from. Despite feeling a great amount of love for his family, he can never see them, as being a villain will have him immediately be targeted for arrest, especially considering that his father is a famous Hero. While not exactly as "book-smart" as his younger siblings, Yakedo more than makes up for it with his own "street-smarts", as well as being naturally more socially adept. History Yakedo was born to Yuso Kaisei and Yuso's first wife in Greece during their vacation. Not long after, the newborn Yakedo returned home with his parents. Soon after his birth, his parents began to have a falling out which quickly lead to divorce. Yuso received custody of Yakedo and the two moved to the Kyoto Prefecture, where Yuso met his second wife Yameru. While Yakedo initially resented the new marriage, moving to Japan from America, as well as his new younger siblings, he eventually grew to love them. Unfortunately what he could not, and never did learn to love, was Yuso's heroics. He constantly found himself living in the shadow of his father, a famous Hero, with it being expected that he would become one as well, especially considering his powerful Quirk. However, Yakedo instead became a Villain for hire under the noses of his friends and family, taking odd jobs and partaking in illegal activity to lash out at Hero Society. However, he never actually killed anyone and kept a generally low profile, which kept him off the most wanted list. Eventually, Yuso discovered Yakedo's activities. Rather then arresting him or bringing him to the police, he kicked him out of the house and forbade him from returning. It was during this time that Yakedo truly made a name for himself as a Villain for hire, becoming known professionally as The Mercenary. Abilities '''Master Hand to Hand Combat:' '''Yakedo is also a skilled hand to hand combatant. He is well-versed in several martial arts, granted he hasn't mastered any of them. Despite this, he still implements them in his own mixed-martial arts style that is highly unpredictable and dangerous to whoever is on the receiving end. Another skilled hand to hand combatant, his own brother Zenji, even admits that he's better than him in the art. '''Enhanced Strength':' '''Yakedo also possesses a high degree of physical strength, enough to launch back Zenji with a single punches and leave him disoriented. He can lift and carry a normal human with relative ease, and can break a person's bones if he hits them just right. '''Enhanced Speed':' '''Yakedo is also rather fast. He can attack someone as fast as Zenji in rapid succession with great ease, and even block their attacks using only one hand. '''Enhanced Durability':' '''Yakedo's last physical trait is his high durability. Despite Zenji having unlocked 100% of the human body's physical power, when Yakedo is struck by his blows he barely seems phased. He can also withstand high temperature burns and beatings from other high-ranking Heroes and Villains without any difficulty whatsoever. '''Overall Abilities': Yakedo is intelligent, strong, and skilled at what he does. Despite being a Villain with no clear allegiances, his skill is so well known that he is still continuously hired by other Villain groups, as either extra protection or a long term agent. His skill is so high that he's able to get out of dangerous situations without taking a single life. Quirk Pyrokinesis '(パイロキネシス ''Pairokineshisu): Yakedo's Quirk allows him to control and manipulate fire. He can manipulate the temperature and volume of any flame, regardless of how strong or where they come from. Despite sounding powerful in theory, this Quirk has one glaring weakness; Yakedo cannot create fire himself. While he's capable of working with the smallest of embers, transforming them into raging infernos, this is all pointless if he cannot find any in the first place. His ability to accurately manipulate flames is also dependent on the temperature and humidity. In hotter and dryer weather, his flames become too powerful and uncontrollable for him. In colder and wetter weather, he not only has trouble manipulating how his flames move, he also can't manipulate their temperature as easily. He requires an equilibrium of the two to use his Quirk to its fullest capabilities. He is also not immune to fire itself, relying on his Quirk to keep it from touching him. Super Moves * '''Fire Fist (火拳 Hiken): Yakedo manipulates his flames to create a shroud of flames over one or both of his fists. Using this technique, Yakedo enhances the power of his blows, allowing him to use his flames in close-quarters combat. Similarly, Yakedo can also use this technique on his legs, elbows, or knees, enhancing the strength of those body parts as well. Stats Equipment Lighters:''' '''Built into his gloves are two lighters, which he can use to summon flames. He activates them by flicking a switch on the inside of his palm, which generates the flame. From there he can do whatever he wants with it. Relationships Family Zenji Kaisei Zenji is the youngest of Yakedo's two siblings. Despite the rocky beginning of their relationship, the two eventually became very close. Yakedo would often give his younger brother social advice and often teased him for his more outlandish personality. Zenji was the most hurt by Yakedo becoming a Villain, although he was also the most apologetic. Yakedo still sends Zenji a birthday present every year. Yuso Kaisei Yakedo's father, Yuso had high hopes for his eldest son, although his delinquent behavior often forced Yuso into punishing his son for his lackluster performance in school and his overall behavior. This behavior seemed to calm down after Yakedo became closer to his siblings. Yuso still loves and cares for his son, despite his antics, and even allowed him to escape capture after finding out he was a Villain, although he forbade him from returning home or else he'd have to turn him in to the police. Mirai Kaisei The older of Yakedo's two younger siblings, Yakedo and Mirai seemed to have an even rockier relationship than he did with Zenji as an adolescent. However, as with Zenji, Yakedo and Mirai grew incredibly fond of each other, with Yakedo even developing a great feeling protectiveness for his baby sister. Mirai would often tease him and make jokes at his expense when he wasn't around. When it was revealed that Yakedo was a Villain, Mirai took it the harshest and was the least forgiving out of all his family members. Yameru Kaisei Yameru is Yakedo's stepmother. While he initially thought she was great, these feelings started to dissipate after his father proposed to her, realizing that his parents would never get back together. However, he now sees her as more of a mother than his birth mother, who he now states is crazy. Villains Kagaku Kenkyu One of Yakedo's employers, Yakedo only respects him enough to get paid. He is only loyal to his money and outright refused to kidnap Zenji when he found out that he was on his list of students to kidnap. He considers Kagaku one of the worst employers he's ever had, and is more intimidated by his other bodyguards than Kagaku himself. Battles and Events The Professor Arc *The Professor Hideout Raid **Zenji Kaisei and Griselle Hideaki vs Yakedo Kaisei Trivia * Yakedo's personality is based off of Black Dwarf Star's older brother. * Yakedo is the only one of the Kaisei children to not be born in Japan. ** Yakedo is also the only one of his siblings to not be half-Japanese. While he is 1/4 Japanese, he is 1/4 Italian, and 1/2 African. * He is a C-Rank Villain. ** While he is considered a powerful Villain, his overall threat level is rather low due to his refusal to kill and the fact that he often sells out his employers for a larger payout. ** If he did kill people or served his superiors with more loyalty, he would be a B-Rank Villain. If he did both, he would be an A-Rank Villain. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Villains